


MIZARI’S CAMPING TRIP

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Series: Mizari's Misery [4]
Category: Jyakura, Megaromania (Band), Metis Gretel, My Heaven's Luck Sisters, Warugaki, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megaromania members go camping.</p><p>(Import of old work. Removed the junk from Wordpress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIZARI’S CAMPING TRIP

The leather-upholstered seats were hot, making Mizari wish he hadn’t been wearing that short pleated skirt that came with his schoolgirl uniform as he sat in the van. They all dressed up in matching clothing when they went on camping trips, and this was Megaromania’s—or the group of friends formerly known as Megaromania’s—first such trip since the disbandment. This time they decided as a group to wear schoolgirl uniforms with sluttily shortened skirts. It was hot, they’d reasoned; but they hadn’t counted on how much time they’d be baking in the van.

“We’re here,” Sui, who was driving, said suddenly. They pulled up into the sparse edge of a great pine forest. Thankful for the shade—the sun having passed its high point a couple hours ago and the heat only seeming to intensify—Mizari threw his door open and slid off the back seat.

Stepping away from the van—grey and big and slick like a bullet—Mizari turned on his heel, feeling a little spring in his step since he picked the tennis shoes over the ones with high heels, and watched his bandmates egress. Hyouga came out the passenger’s seat returning a moody glance; his silver and black hair was of starkly varying lengths and teased around his crown. Sui and Chikage came around the vehicle’s front, the latter with his black hair grown long and ill-maintained; the former, the bastard, had dyed his hair red again—just like Mizari’s—and tied the back in twintails—just like Mizari’s.

“Help me unload the stuff,” said Chikage. Who was he talking to? In a few seconds, Hyouga went to the back of the van with him, and the two started unloading the tent kits and sleeping bags. Sui was already hauling the icebox, which handed to Mizari before going back to help the others. Mizari took his chest of cool treasures over to a relatively clear space and set it down, opening it and extracting a tall can of beer.

It tasted better than anything to him as he poured it down his throat, feeling the chill through his body. Sui walked past him carrying a small television which he’d modified to be powered by a solar panel affixed to the square top. “This spot is good,” said Sui, setting the thing down in a patch of light. “Until the sun moves, anyway.” He turned it on; the reception wasn’t good, and Mizari couldn’t tell what it was picking up.

“I’m going for a walk,” said Mizari, leaving his doppelganger to fiddle with the antenna.

“Make yourself useful and pick up some firewood,” Sui called behind him. Mizari shook his head as he walked, less content to do any labour than the average Nipponjin; but decided he’d pick up whatever twigs he came across. He felt like he could walk any distance in these shoes; and his legs needed a good stretch, so he made his way into the thick, onto the narrow trails that were barely trails.

It got cooler as it got darker; for this Mizari felt good about his choice of direction, which would probably prove a most fruitful source of twigs as well. Though he’d lost sight of the clearing a while before finding the first which wouldn’t trouble him with the task of breaking it off. He squatted and scooped it up, and some others nearby, and wondered what kind of animal might have snapped them off. What kinds of animals were in these woods? A sudden paranoia sprang on him; and though he only had one handful of twigs, he considered turning back when he heard….

Men laughing. Other campers? Looking in the direction whence the sound had seemed to come, he espied a sparkling body of water through between the trees. Two nude men splashed there. He could not resist getting a closer look, and as he came nearly out of his cover, he saw that their cocks were enormous!

He did not know what had compelled him to even judge the size of their members; he thought about it a moment, but came up with no excuse. Inexplicable. Why was he hard, now? Clutching the twigs he’d gathered, he turned to leave, only to find he could not remember the direction back to camp. Every direction looked like the direction he’d come from, all crowded with towering pointed pines. He chose at random which of the narrow trails to take.

Several minutes of walking later, Mizari had gathered a few more twigs, but felt convinced he had gone down the wrong path; so he turned, hoping to make it back to the area from where he’d seen the pond, which was his sole landmark in the wood. He wasn’t surprised when he actually stumbled into the clearing with the pond. The men had vanished.

Thinking nothing of it, he skirted the pond, crossing over to the spot he was looking for, and just went straight. It wasn’t long before he found his band again, everyone sitting on upturned milk crates and watching the solar-powered telly, which had been set on one. He entered the circle of sitters and dumped his twigs in a pile before the telly. “That’s enough for a fire, isn’t it?”

“If it’s not, we’ll use your guitar,” Sui said. Mizari had forgotten that he brought it. Why had he brought it? He may have intended to play some campfire tunes, but certainly didn’t feel like bringing it out now, or playing anything. The icebox was beside Sui; he went over and opened it, seeing that it was considerably less crowded than before he left. He retrieved two beers, and opened one with his teeth before tilting his head back and pouring it in his open mouth.

Finishing the beer in three gulps as he stood, he started on the other in the same way, noticing that Sui was watching him instead of the television. “What are you looking at, copy-cat?” Mizari enquired between gulps.

Sui smirked, but before he could say anything a naked man came out of the thick and knocked him off his milk crate; he was immediately followed by another unclothed man and the two held Sui down to the pine needle carpet on his back, grappling with his pale legs. Mizari recognised the two nudists: Boye and Asuyu. They must have seen him in the denser woods and followed him out here; and now they mistook Sui for him! A good turn of events….

Mizari fled back to the van, where Chikage was fucking Hyouga who lay on his front in the floor of the open trunk with his legs hanging off the edge. “Two degenerates are attacking Sui!” he told them. Hyouga only let a little cry of embarrassment.

Chikage managed to ask “How are they attacking him?… Where did they come from?”

“I think they’re brutally raping him, because he looks like me. Boye and Asuyu; don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, let me finish up here then I’ll help.” He just went on pounding Hyouga’s arse.

So Mizari had to stop them on his own. The tent kits were scattered on the ground around the van, and an aluminium bar that was a part of one seemed just the sort of weapon he’d need. He picked it up and, wielding in both hands the metal pole which was longer than he was tall, but much lighter than him, he ran back to the scene.

Arriving in the area littered with milk crates and the lone television set which had been knocked to the dirt and no longer made a sound, he saw Sui with his skirt flipped over his back, taking a huge cock in both ends, Boye occupying his mouth and using his twintails as handles. Sui was on his knees and hand for this; only one hand, because his other was under his skirt; he was jerking off whilst being raped.

Mizari had never suspected his friend would be that desperate for a fuck. Still, it was clearly a rape and Mizari dashed for Asuyu with the bar held high above his head. But as he ran, one end of the bar got caught in the ground, and he fell forward with it, lying with his belly parallel to the aluminium length. He couldn’t see them now, but he knew they saw him.

“Here’s who we were looking for,” said Boye. “Seize him! Before he makes a run for it again!”

It must have taken a moment for Asuyu to pull out of Sui’s arsehole; but in that much time, he had a grip on Mizari’s hair, and one of his shoulders. Thus guiding him gently to his feet, he said “Feel free to pick up where I left off; I’ll have the small one for now.” He was, of course, talking to his accomplice. Sui’s face looked almost pleading as Boye withdrew from his mouth and pushed him into the dirt as he made his way around to the quivering back door.

One hand now around the back of Mizari’s head, and the other at his waist, Asuyu forced their faces to meet; and he, with his tongue out, wetted Mizari’s thick, wide lips, but didn’t get through his teeth. Asuyu pulled away.

“You smell awful,” he said. “Haven’t you considered quitting smoking? You’re going to die young, looking old and smelling bad.”

“Old?!” Mizari couldn’t help but respond. Asuyu took the opportunity to thrust his fat, long and powerful tongue at the faerie’s uvula; he knocked it around for a moment with the tip before parting, a snapping rope of saliva trailing his satisfied lips. Mizari coughed.

“Oh, stinky!” Asuyu pinched his nostrils. “Can’t you smell it, Boye? He needs some mouthwash.”

Boye appeared too engrossed in the act of fucking Sui’s bum to reply, though it was not likely a real question anyway. Before Mizari knew it, he was on his knees, his twintails gripped by Asuyu, and the man’s grand throbbing organ under his nose. “You know what to do, cocksucker,” he murmured to the top of Mizari’s head.

Unhesitatingly, Mizari brought his lips to the glans; but at that moment, probably bored with the lack of resistance this time, Asuyu, with his hand at the back of Mizari’s skull, suddenly hugged it to his pelvis, forcing his cock well past Mizari’s uvula. Mizari felt like vomiting as he struggled to breath; then Asuyu started fucking his throat.

“Come on, let me feel your stomach contents,” Asuyu said, clearly quite amused by the situation. Mizari wouldn’t give him that pleasure if he could help it.

Tears flowed down Mizari’s cheeks as Asuyu clogged and unclogged his airways, his balls repeatedly smacking his chin. He heard Sui howl, but could not see him; only guessed that he was enjoying himself, pretending to be Mizari and not himself. The copy-cat was asking for it! Mizari only wished he’d not been stupid enough to try and help him.

He felt two spurts of semen hit the back of his throat, which he could not help but swallow. But Asuyu wasn’t done: now he unleashed a hot torrent of piss as he pulled out so that Mizari could taste it, ammoniac, all along his tongue and lips. He had to swallow most of that as well.

Asuyu snorted. “There, now you smell clean; not like a smoker at all.”

No response was given. Mizari silently calculated his chances if he were to flee. Were Chikage and Hyouga still fucking? He’d caught no sight of them since he left them at the van and doubted they’d help him anyway, the ingrates.

“Get on your back,” Asuyu said, kneeling himself and grabbing Mizari’s calves. “It’s time for your reward.”

Lowering himself gently onto his elbows—for he hadn’t much of a choice in his present position—Mizari lay back and concernedly watched Asuyu lift his little legs and steal a full upskirt view with eyes so penetrating that Mizari felt his anus contract as if in dread of what the glare portended.

But when Asuyu thrust his head between Mizari’s thighs it became clear that his target was something else; he slid the panties up to Mizari’s knees with his teeth and started voraciously to devour Mizari’s erect little prick—a five-incher of which he was not proud.

He fell back on his shoulder blades as he covered his face with his hands to hide whatever expression might betray his enjoyment of Asuyu slurping his noodle. Of course he peeked to watch Sui, who was still being pounded hard by Boye, his posterior raised high and hands on the ground; Boye frigged his cock, too, very roughly.

After a moment, Asuyu began to worm his big forefinger into Mizari’s arse whilst sucking him, not even bothering to wet the digit with spittle first; Mizari’s sweat seemed to provide enough lubrication for it to slip in with minimal effort. It wriggled and thrust inside him, which precipitated his proceeding ejaculation in Asuyu’s mouth. He drank the spend quickly and went on slurping Mizari dry.

“You should be nice and relaxed after that,” he said. “Too bad; there won’t be enough resistance to make it fun.” At that, Asuyu reared up and aligned his reëngorged horn of flesh with Mizari’s entryway. The rubbery knob of his glans prodded Mizari with increasing painful force until it broke through, whereat the hole practically pulled the shaft in and had trouble letting go as Asuyu withdrew, clearly enjoying the discomfort Mizari couldn’t keep out of his features.

Mizari shut his eyes tight as his anus remained forcibly dilated by that hot giant tuber driving in and out of him, but had to look again when he heard another of Sui’s cries: he was laid on his back now, Boye devouring his organ and fitting almost a whole hand in his arsehole. The sight was frankly amusing, so that Mizari had just begun trying to stifle a grin when Asuyu leaned in and tried to see if his tongue and cock could meet inside the faerie.

With a few final thrusts, he gave Mizari a thick, creamy injection. Brought to another orgasm himself, Mizari cried into Asuyu’s mouth; a vain cry, unheard by his friends and swallowed up by the man. Asuyu got his tongue out of Mizari before getting his cock out; and Mizari saw that Sui lay among the pine needles, motionless, his skirt up-turned and bum smeared with the same kind of whitish goo that had just entered Mizari’s bowels.

Boye had come near bearing a scowl. His penis was shrinking and drivelling and his eyes looked bored. “That whore absorbed all of my fuck,” Boye complained, indicating Sui with outreached palm. “I wanted to trade partners, but I simply haven’t the stamina and semen now. Well, we gave them a good going over. Let’s beat it.”

“But they’ll get away,” Asuyu said, standing up. Mizari remained on the ground.

“We’ll find them again. We always do!”

Asuyu shrugged, and followed Boye back into the thick of the wood, tripping over Sui along the way—perhaps intentionally. Thus roused, Sui slowly pulled himself to a sitting position and looked at Mizari with dreamy eyes. Mizari crawled over to him, unsure if he could walk, and threw his arms around him, sobbing. Sui merely stroked the back of his neck.

He was thankful to the copy-cat; Sui had saved his arse from a second thrashing this afternoon—or so it seemed. He pulled slightly away when he felt Sui’s rock-hard prick press against his belly.

Sui grabbed him by his barrel-waist suddenly, and heaved him up.

“N-no!” Mizari protested.

“Why not? Aren’t you in the mood since our shared violation? I am…” Sui’s hot cock-head already prodded at the faerie’s slippery arsehole. It broke through before he could utter further complaints, and now the shaft slowly impaled him. At least, he found himself thinking, it wasn’t as big as Asuyu’s or Boye’s.

Bouncing up and down on Sui’s lap, his arms still around his back, Mizari’s feeble protesting cries quickly became embarrassing moans. The cock worked like a piston inside his anal sheathe as Sui’s clean-shaven pubic region repeatedly smacked against his buttocks, and it wasn’t long before Mizari’s rectum was fed another meal.

He remained seated on Sui’s lap, breathing heavily, until the organ had fairly deflated inside him; then he pushed away, and rolled upon the ground, his arsehole burning and, he could feel, drivelling a steady stream of mixed seed.

Sui had gotten up and walked past him. “Don’t lie there all day,” he said. “You have to help me pitch the tents before it gets dark. I don’t know what became of Hyouga and Chikage….” He walked off towards the van.

END


End file.
